90210fandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Walsh Goes to Washington: Part 2
''Mr. Walsh Goes to Washington: Part 2 ''This is the 32th episode of the Fourth Season of Beverly Hills, 90210. Synopsis In the two-part season finale, Brandon goes to Washington D.C. as a part of the college task force to meet the president. Kelly follows Brandon to Washington to get him out of a jam when Clare and Lucinda arrive at the hotel to peruse him. At the CU Marti Gras, David impresses pop star Kenneth "Babyface" Edmunds, and his recording manager Ariel with his keyboard music where Donna catches David in a very compromising position with Ariel. Steve runs into Celeste who's now with John Sears. Kevin and Suzanne get married in a semi-formal ceremony where he persuades Dylan to cut out any outside investment in their business offer. Jim becomes angry at Dylan for making such a rash move which he fires Dylan as his financial holder. Dylan then goes to a bank and give Kevin full power-of-attorney control over his money, unaware that Kevin and Suzanne have had a hidden agenda for Dylan's inheritance all this time. After her major success in the CU play, Brenda gets a scholarship offer to study acting in London and she pays a visit to Dylan's place before leaving. Also, Andrea and Jesse experience the joys and fears of parenthood after their daughter is born. Cast Starring *Jason Priestley as Brandon Walsh *Shannen Doherty as Brenda Walsh *Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor *Ian Ziering as Steve Sanders *Gabrielle Carteris as Andrea Zuckerman *Luke Perry as Dylan McKay *Brian Austin Green as David Silver *Carol Potter as Cindy Walsh *Tori Spelling as Donna Martin *James Eckhouse as Jim Walsh Co-Starring *Joe E. Tata as Nat Bussichio *Dina Meyer as Lucinda Nicholson *Mark D. Espinoza as Jesse Vasquez *Noley Thornton as Erica Steele *Kathleen Robertson as Clare Arnold *Nicholas Pryor as Chancelor Milton Arnold *Jennifer Grant as Celeste Lundy *Paul Johansson as John Sears *David Hayward as Kevin Weaver *Kerrie Keane as Suzanne Steele *Kari Wuhrer as Ariel Hunter *Babyface as Hismelf Music *Old Time Rock & Roll by Bob Seger and the Silver Bullet Band (performed by Green Tangerine) *For the Cool in You by Babyface *When Can I See You? by Babyface Trivia *When Brenda, Celeste, and Donna decide toflash John Sears at the mud pitt, there is a crowd of people around them. However, when they show the shot from behind, there are no people at all. Then they show the front shot again and the crowd is back. *This episode marks the final time that the entire original cast appears in the opening credits. *This is Shannen Doherty's final episode. Allusions Mr. Smith Goes To Washington is a 1939 film directed by Frank Capra about a man who fills a vacancy in the U.S. Senate. Quotes :Kelly Taylor: I like being in your world, Brandon. I wanna stay in it. ---- :Brenda: 'Dylan, I love you. I've never stopped loving you and I know now I never will.' :Dylan: I'll applaud you from afar. :Brenda: I want more than your applause. I won't be gone forever, Dylan. Give me something to come back to Video : : : Category:Beverly Hills, 90210 Category:Beverly Hills, 90210 Season 4 Category:Beverly Hills, 90210 Season 4 Episodes Category:Beverly Hills, 90210 Season Finale